A Guerra Muda - Capítulo 22: Gusmão
Trilha Sonora e Avisos Bem, pessoal, chegamos à terceira temporada, e creio que à reta final! :Standing on my own/Remembering the one I left at home/Forget about the life I used to know/Forget about the one I left at home O Capítulo O carro virou na esquina e veio aproximando-se. Gusmão tinha o braço direito encostado no esquerdo da prima, mas acabou segurando sua mão por causa da sensação súbita de vulnerabilidade que aquele carro despertou-lhe. Quando chegou mais perto, ele pôde observar através do vidro, e o que viu foi a si mesmo, com trinta e tantos anos - o homem que estava dentro do carro olhava diretamente para ele, cheio de surpresa. Os olhos dos dois tinham a mesma cor. Eram assustadoramente parecidos. - Me espere na casa da minha mãe - ele disse a Polixena, bem baixo. Ela não questionou, e foi. 300px|center O homem estacionou o veículo e desceu. Gusmão já tinha certeza absoluta do que estava acontecendo, e armou-se de desprezo. O homem abriu a porta, e palavras não eram necessárias para que os dois se reconhecessem como o que eram, e as sensações começassem a surgir. Gusmão sabia que tinha um pai, é claro, mas já havia desistido de conhecê-lo porque, em 15 anos, nunca o vira. - Meu filho... - o homem disse, andando em sua direção. - Quem é você? - Meu filho, por favor, me perdoe. Eu fui um canalha. 300px|center - Eu não o conheço - para todos os efeitos, nunca vira aquele homem em toda a sua vida. - Nós dois nos conhecemos, rapaz. Sou Don Lotário, sou seu pai. E nós dois precisamos conversar. - Ah, claro! Você chega do nada, pára o carro, me diz que é meu pai e eu devo continuar dando atenção a você? Vá se ferrar! - Gusmão! Me disseram que seu nome é Gusmão. Nem isso eu pude... 300px|center - Quer parar? Por favor! Eu nem sei quem você é, mas, se estiver falando a verdade, então é só mais um playboy que comeu a minha mãe e sumiu. - Eu fiz muito pior do que isso, meu filho. Eu matei sua mãe. Gusmão teve nojo daquela figura miserável que se encolhia diante dele implorando por perdão, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou perturbado pela informação, empurrou-o com bastante força - e não era um cara fraco - e saiu às pressas. Continuou andando. Aquilo era perturbador. A mãe jamais lhe falou qualquer coisa sobre seu pai, exceto que haviam sido noivos, e Gusmão nunca pensou em perguntar. Cassandra suprira com excelência qualquer carência paterna que ele pudesse ter tido, e depois veio o Beto. Ah, o Beto. Da primeira vez que o viu, quis que fosse seu pai, parecia o tipo de homem digno da mãe. Beto fora um ótimo pai para Gusmão, em todos os momentos, desde que se casou com Cassandra. 300px|center Gusmão caminhava rapidamente. O suposto pai não o seguira, o que foi bom, porque estava fora de si e talvez os dois tivessem afinal caído no braço. Preocupando-se apenas em colocar um pé depois do outro, chegou, enfim, em uma casa bastante parecida em estilo com aquela em que vivia. Ele conhecia aquela casa, porque a mãe guardava uma fotografia de sua fachada na gaveta de calças, e também porque já estivera lá, há sete anos, quando o avô Vladmir morreu. Era a Mansão Caixão. Gusmão empurrou o portão de ferro e entrou, ainda cego pelo ódio. Ela cochilava em um divã que ficava em uma espécie de pedestal. Era loura, bonita, e tinha a postura das mulheres que sabem o poder que têm - mas Gusmão sabia que havia uma nota de cem simoleons no lugar de seu coração, e que aquela era Dina Caliente, a segunda esposa de seu avô. Gusmão não hesitou em acordá-la. 300px|center - Ei, você. Dina. - Gusmão? Querido! - ela tinha olhos verdes muito parecidos com os seus próprios, e Gusmão ficou ainda mais perturbado quando a mulher se levantou e tentou abraçá-lo. - Meu querido, meu querido! Eu sempre quis tanto conhecer você! 300px|center - O quê? Ei, pode parar! Eu vim aqui porque sei que você tem as respostas de que preciso. - Está bem, está bem! Eu só... desculpa, então. - Tá, tá. Tanto faz. Você... conhecia meu pai, não conhecia? - Sim, Gusmão, eu conhecia o seu pai. - Bom, por que ele deixou a minha mãe? Por que ele foi embora? - Porque a sua mãe morreu. - Ah, mas que droga! Fale a verdade! Minha mãe não morreu, ela está viva! - Quem disse que você é filho da Cassandra? 300px|center - Como é? - Você não pertence a ela. Nunca pertenceu. Ela roubou você, foi o que ela fez, aquela morcega velha. - Não se atreva a falar da minha mãe. - Você deveria ter ficado comigo, sim. Porque você, Gusmão, você não é filho da Cassandra. Sua mãe se chamava Nina Caliente, e era minha irmã. - O QUÊ? - Morta, tirada de mim. E também perdi o último pedaço dela, você. - Você é louca! É como a Poli diz, com certeza! Pode crer! Você não bate bem! - Pergunte à Cassandra então, garoto. E tenha cuidado ao invadir a minha casa e dirigir palavras ofensivas à minha pessoa. Pergunte à Cassandra, pequeno gafanhoto. Gusmão já estava quase na quadra seguinte quando ela terminou de falar. Aquilo foi muito pior do que qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido. Então ele tinha um pai, mas sua mãe não era sua mãe. E Cassandra - ainda podia chamá-la de mãe? - escondeu tudo. - Demorou, meu filho! Polixena já me nocauteou umas duas vezes no xadrez! - Gusmão quase titubeou, quase esqueceu a raiva, diante do sorriso meio preocupado de Cassandra. Sua mãe certamente liderava a lista das pessoas que ele mais amava - mas, novamente, ela não era sua mãe. 300px|center - O que aconteceu com meus pais verdadeiros? - ele disparou. Cassandra se levantou imediatamente. - Oh, querido! Como você... - Você mentiu pra mim, minha vida inteira! Você brincou de Deus! Mãe, por que fez isso comigo? - Gusmão! Eu cuidei de você desde quando veio para este mundo, por que diz que não sou sua mãe? - E você ainda pergunta? Quando eu estava saindo da escola, um cara me parou na rua e disse que era meu pai. E quer saber? Ele era muito parecido comigo, mas nem sei como se chama! Por que não me diz, mãe? Por que não me conta a verdade? - A verdade? - Sim, de uma vez por todas! Eu sou ou não seu filho? Quem era o homem que me abordou? Quem é a minha mãe de verdade? 300px|center Cassandra ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, mas Gusmão dirigiu-lhe um olhar intenso e ela decidiu falar. - Você quer a verdade? - Sim, por favor! É minha mãe ou não? - Não. Não sou. Não sou sua mãe, Gusmão. Não sou... - E quem é? - O nome dela era Nina. Ela morreu quando você nasceu. - Mas não é só isso, é? - Não, não é. O seu pai biológico e eu íamos nos casar. Era a noite do nosso casamento. Eu não sabia, mas ele tinha um caso com sua mãe. Na verdade, já tinha terminado há seis meses, mas foi um caso muito intenso. Quase um namoro, mas, naturalmente, não posso usar essa palavra. Muito bem... seu pai era bastante complicado. Não era a pessoa mais honesta do mundo, e era capaz de muitos desvios quando se tratava de mulheres. Talvez eu tenha sido um desses desvios e sua mãe o caminho certo, ou ela o desvio e eu a oficial, mas enfim, quando nos casamos, eles tinham terminado. E ela, grávida de você, apareceu a pé apenas para me dizer que não me casasse com o seu pai. Disse todos os podres dele que sabia, justificando que não queria que ele arruinasse outra garota. Não sei se foram as emoções, a caminhada, a agitação, ou se simplesmente era a hora, mas Nina entrou em trabalho de parto. Eu a ajudei, porque a maldita ambulância chegava, e nós conversamos. Sua mãe biológica era uma pessoa maravilhosa, meu filho. Ela não resistiu, mas me pediu que ficasse com você e não o entregasse para sua madrasta ou seu pai. - E você ficou com o filho da amante do seu noivo? - Ah, Gusmão, eu me apaixonei por você. Não podia negar nada para Nina, mas também não conseguiria abrir mão de você. Soube que seria o homem da minha vida assim que o vi. - Então você não é minha mãe? - ele repetiu, sem conseguir aceitar. - Sou, Gusmão. Você não saiu de dentro de mim, mas eu sou, sim, a sua mãe. Posso perguntar como descobriu? - Ele me parou na porta da escola, eu fiquei meio louco e esbarrei na mãe da Polixena, que me disse que você não... não era minha mãe. - Aquela prostituta! ...desculpe, Poli. Ela não tinha o direito! Cassandra estava furiosa, mas Gusmão não tinha tempo para isso. Ele se afastou, trôpego. - Eu só... é muita coisa para pensar. Gusmão foi até a estátua da mulher cinzenta, perto dos túmulos. O lugar mais calmo da casa. Cassandra Caixão não era sua mãe. Ele não era um Caixão, ao contrário do que defendera durante toda a sua vida. Tinha um pai que parecia alguma espécie de golpista sexólatra psicopata, e sua mãe - quem seria ela, na realidade? - estava morta. Ah, pode crer, muita coisa para pensar. Polixena. No começo, era sua tia. Era estranho ter uma tia de sua idade. Os dois se aproximaram muito quando ela passou uns tempos em sua casa, após a morte de seu avô - que era pai dela. Os dois acordavam à mesma hora, comiam a mesma coisa no café da manhã, brincavam o dia todo, jogavam bola com Beto, ouviam histórias de Cassandra, escalavam a estátua da mulher cinzenta... Foi na estátua que combinaram de se casar quando crescessem. 300px|center Dina veio e buscou a filha. Bateu nela. Gusmão interferiu, e, na época, pensou que a madrasta tivesse parado porque se assustara com ele, mas agora percebia o porquê. Talvez fosse idêntico ao pai já naquela época, além de ser supostamente filho de sua gêmea amada. Só havia uma companhia que ele suportaria agora, por isso voltou para dentro, subiu as escadas e encontrou-a onde sabia que ela estava: deitada sobre sua cama. 300px|center - Olá, querido. - Você é a terceira mulher que me chama de querido hoje. E a primeira que não me irrita por isso. - Eu consigo irritar você quando quero, Gusmão - ela brincou. - Mas não acho que esse seja o momento. Família é ou não é uma droga? - Ah, cara! - ele colocou as mãos sobre os olhos. - E o pior é que nem é a minha família! É muita coisa para pensar. - Então não pense... - Você não se tocou para a pior parte disso, não é? Polixena olhou para baixo. Sim, ela sabia. - Você não é só minha tia agora, é minha prima também. - Eu não me importo! Você sabe que eu não me importo! - ela disse, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, enquanto saía da cama e se jogava contra ele. 300px|center Mas Gusmão se importava. Os laços familiares o impediam de fazer com Polixena todas as coisas que ele queria fazer com Polixena, e era uma sorte que ninguém tivesse descoberto isso até então. Esse era o segredo mais bem guardado que tinha, e que compartilhava com ela. Mas o vínculo familiar entre os dois era, antes, meio indefinido, e agora havia uma palavra bastante clara. Primos, é isso que eram. O que fariam, agora que assuntos há muito esquecidos insistiam em vir à tona?